The phenomenon of dipolar relaxation in spin-locked states of spin-1/2 nuclei in complex biomolecules will be explored. Cross- relaxation processes will give rise to a family of Overhauser effects which can be useful in the elucidation of structure and conformation of biomolecules in solutions. We will attempt to design pulse sequences giving rise to pure stationary locked states, so that interfering double-quantum and Hartmann-Hahn effects are suppressed. Density matrix methods will be used to analyze the behavior of complex spin systems under the simultaneous influence of an applied r.f. locking field and magnetic dipolar relaxation. All theoretical predications and protocols will be checked experimentally using rigid model compounds of known structures. The methods developed will then be applied to the investigation of conformation of biomolecules in solution.